1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing mechanism, and in particular to a PCB testing mechanism with high efficiency and stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subsequent to manufacture, printed circuit boards (PCBs) must be tested to ensure quality thereof. In FIG. 1, an expansion board 16 is inserted into an expansion slot 15 of an untested PCB 11 by an operator prior to a conventional testing method.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional PCB testing mechanism 1. In FIG. 2, a PCB 11 with expansion boards 16 assembled thereon is disposed on a bottom plate 18 of the conventional PCB testing mechanism 1. Before testing a PCB by a conventional testing method, a driving device 14 lowers a top plate 12, and probes 10 thereon contact a plurality of test points 111 on the PCB 11, establishing electrical connections therebetween. Thus, whether each test circuit of the PCB 11 is conductive or not can be manually determined via an ohmmeter and shown on a monitor 19 of the PCB testing mechanism 1.
However, the conventional testing method has the following disadvantages:
Because each fabricated PCB 11 requires testing and there are only a few expansion boards 16, expansion boards 16 must be repeatedly manually removed from a previous PCB and then inserted in a next PCB. Thus, the conventional testing method is labor-intensive and time-consuming. Additionally, expansion boards 16 are thin, making them difficult to be hold during testing.
Moreover, expansion boards 16 are manually inserted into expansion slots 15 on untested PCBs 11, but are often inserted incorrectly, causing misalignments between the contact points of the expansion boards 16 and the expansion slots 15. Thus, the test result may be spurious and the expansion boards 16 may be damaged.
Furthermore, in FIG. 1, the engaging members 13 on either side of the expansion slot 15 must be pulled open before inserting the expansion board 16. Operators, however, sometimes forget to pull open the engaging members 13, causing the expansion board 16 to collide with the engaging members 13, thus resulting in damage to the expansion board 16 or the untested PCB 11.